


Divine Intervention

by UnicornAffair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, warning: not the kindest to Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Frustrated that he isn't getting anywhere with Kara Zor-El, Mr. Mxyzptlk decides to change his game and propose to the most beautiful woman Earth has to offer....Lena Luthor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Mxyzptlk was not a fun name to write. Haha this guy is just a blast...and I needed to contribute something to the fandom after that Valentine's day episode. 
> 
> Warning: It's not exactly a great fic for the character of Mon-El.

Mr. Mxyzptlk, the great imp of the 5th dimension, didn’t like losing. No. He came to this planet to win the heart of Kara Zor-El but she continued to distance herself from his advances. What could he possibly be doing wrong? Flowers...the string quartet, he thought that was a lovely touch. Heck, he even donned a SuperMxy suit just to try to appeal to her tastes.

No. It appeared as if her heart belonged to another….he just wasn’t so convinced it was with Mon-El. Mon-Hell, Mon-Smell. Ha he found rhyming to be fun. He had been observing Supergirl from a distance for quite some time now to have a fine guess to who her heart belonged to. This could be fun. He’ll show that pesky Daxamite for trying to crush his bones like a barbarian. Besides, this dimension proved far too fun to leave so soon.

Oh and he was so close to shooting him dead at the theater. That would have been much easier. Anywhoo now would be the perfect time to spring what he liked to call-Plan B. “Kara Zor-El my heart aches knowing that you will never love me the way I love you” He clutched his chest, his own words feeling like a dagger, “But fear not….my heart will find another, I will be wed before I leave this plane”

Mon-El felt triumphant, even though Kara did most of the work, finally this guy was going to take a hint. Kara was going to be his mate er, girlfriend, he had to get used to the terminology. Soon they could celebrate the Valentine's day and hopefully get a little more than the kiss he had been waiting so long to receive. “Just beat it imp” Mon-El won...he lost.

Supergirl on the other hand grew concerned, oh no, she didn’t want to subject any girl to this level of crazy. At least as a Kryptonian she could handle just about anything...a human? That could be trouble. Her Valentine’s day plans would have to be put on the backburner. Mon-El would just have to learn patience for a change. “What do you mean you’ll wed another?”

“Now now no need to get jealous, that’s very unbecoming” He waggled his finger at the blonde, Mon-El sighed in annoyance. The Daxamite really wanted to hurt him. “If I cannot marry you, Kara Zor-El, then I will find the most beautiful woman that this planet has to offer” With a flick of the wrist an issue of Catco appeared in his hand.

Kara instantly recognized the cover with her friend Lena Luthor plastered on the front. As he idly flipped through the pages Kara’s heart began to race. Oh no. Don’t say it. Don’t even think about it Mxy.

“Mrs. Lena Mxyzptlk has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” he laughed, turning the booklet to the two aliens before him, slapping the page with the back of his hand, “And by golly you give her such raving reviews. She really is ravishing isn’t she?” He closed the magazine and admired the cover once more. “Such pale skin, dark hair and lustrous green eyes….ah I’m in love. Ta! Expect a wedding invitation in the mail” He snapped his fingers and in a puff of blue energy-smoke he disappeared.

“Oh no no no no no” Kara held onto her head, she thought she was going to handle this on her own and now it’s blown completely out of proportion. Lena had already gone through enough with the trial, and her mother escaping she did not need an imp from the 5th dimension at her doorstep.

“Well that takes care of him” Mon-El dusted his hands off, thankfully he moved onto someone new...with the device he had taken from Winn destroyed there wasn’t anything on the planet to contain his powers. “What? You wanted a way to get him away from you...and if you weren’t going to let me kill him…”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now, she would have to scold him for going behind her back in the first place and having a duel with Mxyzptlk. Now wasn’t the time. Lena could be in very serious danger. “You know what, I don’t have time for this right now. Update the others on what’s happening. Can you do that?”

He didn’t like her tone, of course he could follow simple instructions and tell the others what was happening. Mon-El could agree that this was the best course of action. Normally when he didn’t listen to her, it was because he wanted to protect her...she was too selfless for her own good sometimes and he didn’t want her to get hurt. ...That and he didn’t know where Lena Luthor lived so he couldn’t help out by going there with her. The downside of not being able to fly as well. “Yes, fine, okay I can do that”

“Meet you back at the DEO” Supergirl nodded, preparing herself for the worst as she shot off in the direction of Lena Luthor’s apartment. She just hoped she wouldn’t be too late. Mon-El was right about one thing and that was his magics made him extremely dangerous. Her mind raced with ways that he could get himself to say his name backwards...that had to be one of the most bizarre weaknesses.

Supergirl landed on the balcony of Lena’s apartment, seeing that Mxy had already appeared in her apartment she had no qualms using her strength to open the glass sliding door. She could apologize for that later, right now, what mattered most was her safety. “Stay away from her!”

“Oh Supergirl” Lena’s face lit up when the heroine showed up in her living room...surely there must be a sound explanation for the man before her. “He...claims that he loves me, I’ve never seen this man before in my life”

“Lena Luthor, my name is Mr. Mxzyptlk and I love you” He motioned around the room, as he did in Kara’s apartment, making flowers appear left and right. The stringed instruments ah overused but a classic. “Will you marry me?”

“Really?” Supergirl let out an incredulous breath, “You did the exact same thing when you proposed to me, you...couldn’t have changed that up?”

“Oh, I think someone’s jealous” Mxyzptlk loved to tease, especially when snapping his fingers put Lena in a very familiar Vera Wang dress. “You look stunning! Tell my bride to be that she looks stunning”

Lena all but blinked and suddenly she was in a wedding dress. What the hell? Maybe this was just a dream. The world’s most bizarre dream starring James Franco and Supergirl. That had to be it. She glanced to her almost full wine glass. All she wanted to do this Valentine’s day is to be alone and enjoy the company of a good book. “Supergirl...what’s happening?” She tried to appear strong, but this, was far beyond her comprehension. That and the gun she had in the apartment was too far away...surely Supergirl could save her from-from whatever this is. “I’m not marrying you” She pointed to the imp before her.

Supergirl took in the sight before her….Lena in a wedding dress, wow, if she couldn’t be more beautiful. No. She had to stop this immediately. “You heard her” Her voice stern, she stepped protectively in front of the Luthor, maybe this was how Mon-El felt when he was trying to woo her. “You are not marrying Lena”

“Oh but I will” Despite being rejected he still remained confident. Besides, marrying her wasn’t the grand plan after all. “She’ll learn to love me. Lena, darling, beautiful Lena” He waved his hand and Kara was forced to move aside. That was more like it. He kneeled before her and took the human’s hand within his own. “You deserve all the love in the world. It’s a shame no one has seen within you the beauty I do. You’re so smart, resilient, despite all the odds. I see you...you don’t have to feel alone anymore. I promise as your husband to treat you like a queen”

Lena stared at him wide eyed, how did he know so much about her? Magic that had to be it. He kept waving his hand around and things kept happening. “You’re quite the charmer...but I can’t accept this” It was really hard to try and remain polite as she tried getting her hand back. “Let go of me”

Kara grabbed Mxy by the shoulder and pulled him up, “She’s not alone. She has me…” And Kara Danvers but she couldn’t just upright say that. Oh god she was starting to sound as possessive as Mon-El. “As a friend. If you’re doing this to get back at me for saying no-”

“Ope” With a closing mouth motion with his hand Kara suddenly became quiet. “Not everything is about you” He laughed with the utmost glee, “Always the bridesmaid never the bride am I right?”

He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Lena when Supergirl tried to handle this physically by trying to punch him. “For shame Supergirl. You’re ruining this romantic moment, it’s Valentine’s Day after all” Mxy clapped his hands twice and Lena’s attire changed from wedding dress to an emerald green dress that hugged her in all the right places. Oh he had such brilliant taste! “Green, my dear is your color. Wow!” He suddenly was before her, “Let’s get to know each other a bit better, shall we?”

Before Lena could shout for Supergirl the pair had disappeared. Ooh this imp was making Kara’s blood boil. When she returned to the DEO she had been absolutely fuming. her blood boiling. “Where’s Winn?” Surely he could track down the 5th dimensional energy. With the glitz and the glam he was certainly releasing something feasible to track.

“He’s out on a date” Mon-El had waited patiently for Supergirl to come back...judging by her posture he could tell that the confrontation didn’t go so well. Which meant their own plans had been postponed further. Fantastic. “This would have all been easier if you just let me handle it”

Kara ran a hand through her hair, she needed to find Lena right away, she didn’t want to deal with Mon-El’s macho approach to the problem. “We’re not killing him. We don’t kill.” How many times was she going to have to repeat that before it sunk in? “I don’t need you to try pulling another stunt like that. When I tell you something you need to listen, and you don’t. You don’t respect me at all”

Mon-El groaned, oh here we go again, “Oh come on! ...I respect you plenty…”

“You continue to go behind my back and now the tech that we could have used to nullify his powers has been destroyed!” Kara exclaimed, her thoughts kept racing back to Lena oh she must have been so scared and she couldn’t do a damn thing. Not against someone who could bend reality to his will. Oh Rao. “And now Lena’s in trouble”

Lena, Lena, Lena. Alright in this situation it was justified, the woman was actually in severe danger. He couldn’t be annoyed with that. Not this time. “What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know. Ugh! I don’t know” Kara withdrew her hand before she could break another piece of expensive equipment. Balling her hand into a fist, she let out a frustrated huff. Did she get this worked up over him? He sure hoped so. “We have to track him somehow”

“You can’t confront him if you’re that worked up” James had entered the room at some, both of the aliens had been so engaged in one another to notice him slip in, “Kara can we talk?” He noticed Mon-El looming, his arms folded, “Alone?”

“...Mon-El see if you can find J’onn, he can probably work the sensor” Kara didn’t have the heart to take Alex away from her Valentine’s Day plans with Maggie...hoping that they were able to work something out. She followed James out onto the catwalk so they could have some privacy, “What is it? I really don’t have time”

“Take a deep breath” James knew how hard Kara could fight when Lena Luthor had been involved in the equation. “You need to be focused if you’re going to fight him again” He knew she needed someone to talk to, a friend, “Now what's really on your mind?”

“Lena” Kara shook her head, disappointed at herself, “I just stood there as she got kidnapped” She glanced over to her friend, hurt building up in her eyes, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to her” If she were to feel pressured into marrying this interdimensional imp. “I feel like I’ve let her down”

James didn’t want to sound presumptuous but seeing how torn up this situation was making her he just felt like he had to ask, “Is there something more to this? That I’m not getting?” When she looked up to him in confusion he raised his hands to his defense, “Hey now I’m on your side...you just don’t get this worked up over anyone” That and they were still co-workers he saw the mass amounts of flower arrangements from Lena in her office. He couldn’t even see her desk anymore. “Do you have feelings for Lena?”

“What?” Kara stared at him, before starting to nervously laugh, it was how she tried to divert attention onto her own feelings…”No of course not she’s just a friend” James tilted his head to the side, he didn’t buy it, “What? No! I can’t...I don’t...she’s a woman and…” She paused in realization, oh no. “I have Mon-El now?”

“You don’t sound so sure of that…” Now James wasn’t very fond of either of these people...Lena he didn’t quite trust fully yet. She was still a Luthor but on the other hand...Mon-El. He already spoke his peace on that subject...over zealous frat boy. No. “It’s okay if you like Lena” James reached over to squeeze his friend’s shoulder. “You have to follow your heart”

*****************************************************************************************

Mr. Mxyzptlk had taken Lena to one of the most romantic spots in the world. A fancy restaurant, a public place proved to be safer, with an overlook to the Eiffel Tower. Oh Paris, what a lovely city, especially at night. “You can relax now my treasure”

Lena felt like a prisoner with this delusional idiot. Surely he knew that they couldn’t just get married. That she could fall in love with him over a dinner...there wasn’t enough wine in the galaxy. “I’m not going to marry you, I’m not ever going to be interested in you or in any man” Perhaps if he knew that her type leaned more on the sapphic side that he would leave her alone. Though with his abilities he would probably turn into a woman. With that thought in her mind she took a sip of her wine.

“Don’t knock it until you try it” Seeing the Luthor’s brow quirk made him backpedal, “I instantly regretted saying that as it came from my mouth. I’m not really a vile creature, you’ll come to understand”

Lena sighed, there had to be something she could say to get her out of this mess, “There’s someone else” The pair stated at the same time, that brought a grin to Mxy’s face and bewilderment to Lena’s. “Yes I know”

“Meaning I can’t be yours” Lena punctuated, setting her wine glass down, “Not that I have a chance” She shook her head at that, no she wasn’t going to spill her stupid crush on Kara to a magical imp from the 5th dimension in Paris.

“Ohhh I love good gossip” Mxyzptlk grinned, as if he didn’t already know who the Luthor was lusting after, and to think he’d be the one to pull it all together. Cupid better watch out, Mr. Mxyzptlk has got your number. “Do share, sharing is caring. Besides” Lena didn’t appreciate the laugh, “Who else are you going to tell?” He had a point...she literally had no other friends to turn to. Not that she would ever consider this man-this being before her a friend. “Now tell Mr. Mxyzptlk your troubles”

“There’s a woman in my life” Lena still had her reservations about the imp, she didn’t want him going after Kara, “Let’s call her Tara...she’s beautiful, of course, sweet. No one’s ever cared about me. Not like this. Her smile’s like a sunrise and….she’s far too good for a woman like me” She took a long sip of her wine, finishing her glass. Mxy simply tapped the glass for it to instantly refill. That had to have been her favorite trick. “I don’t deserve someone like her”

“Why not?” He tilted his head to the side, utterly confused to why this woman thought so low of herself. Humans were such foolish creatures. “Oh puh-lease you’re not like the other Luthor’s. First let me say you have much nicer hair”

“I don’t even know if she likes women” She hated speaking of herself, her insecurities, so she tried to push it on something else. “Besides, I couldn’t lose the only friend I have…it’s not worth it” It wasn’t a surprise that she found herself alone on Valentine’s day….before the whole marriage proposal.

“Uh huh uh huh” Mr. Mxyzptlk put a hand to his ear as if trying to listen in to something far away...so far yet coming close so quickly. Oh this was it, Supergirl must have found their location and she practically broke the sound barrier trying to get to them. He didn’t have much time, “You should kiss me”

Lena sighed, she thought that they were past this, apparently not. “Absolutely not”

“Oh it’ll be funny!” Mxy couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He could only picture the shock and horror that would be plastered all over the girl of steel’s face. That would be worth a Kryptonian punch to the face. Not that it would hurt much, he had the tendency to bounce right back. “Ugh fine be a Buzzkill Betty”

Supergirl arrived at the scene in a gust of wind, her hands on her hips as she made her grand appearance. Standing up tall she needed to work up the intimidation factor, “No more being nice. You need to leave this plane. Now.”

Mr. Mxyzptlk scoffed, looking across the table and motioning to Lena, “She’s not very threatening. A puppy with more bark than bite…” He had an aha moment, “A golden retriever, that’s what you remind me of” Mr. Mxyzptlk stood, adjusting his tie, this was far too nice of a place to attempt combat. Besides his qualm wasn’t even with the two women in front of him. “I’m afraid you’re too late Ms Supergirl”

Kara’s eyes widened comically, was she too late? Oh no….Lena had already married this man. She felt her stomach sink. The feelings of failure were starting to overwhelm her. “No...Lena no you didn’t…”

“I didn’t marry him” Lena showed a ring free hand to reassure the hero before her, “He decided to let me go, after sharing a valentines day dinner with him” Her eyes narrowed at the standing imp. “Isn’t that right Mr. Mxyzptlk?”

“Mmm yes that sounds like something I would do” He laughed, that sounded a bit ridiculous, but if Ms. Luthor wanted to sound like she had some sort of power...as the only human in this situation he found it to be humorous that she even tried. “Besides I’m afraid her heart belongs to another” He caught the disappointment in Supergirl’s eye. Ha if only she knew. “It was an absolute pleasure” He took Lena’s hand within his and kissed it before disappearing.

“Oh thank Rao you’re alright” Supergirl was at Lena’s side at an instant, “Did he hurt you? Did he hurt anyone else?” She scanned her body looking for any sort of bruising...relief washed over her when she saw that she was clean.

“No he was actually quite a gentleman” Lena admitted, before noticing that he had disappeared before actually paying for said Valentine’s day dinner. That would be her luck. “Forget I said that” She sighed reluctantly pulling out one of her credit cards, “You wouldn’t happen to mind giving me a ride home, would you?” She didn’t exactly have the means to get home from Paris, France.

“It’s the least I could do”

**********************************************************************************  
Supergirl was glad the flight back to National City would be long...she didn’t want to go too fast since the girl in her arms was only human and, well with the night sky above them it seemed romantic. No. No...Lena was just a friend. She had to keep that in mind. Besides she still had to talk to Mon-El, break it off officially. They just weren’t going to work as a couple.

She pulled Lena closer to her body, the other woman only being in a dress must have been cold, “Are you alright?”

“I’m regretting that last glass of wine, but yes, I’m fine” Lena looked up to Supergirl, something about this woman always seemed so familiar to her and she couldn’t place exactly why, “Thank you for saving me, again. It looks like I owe you”

“You don’t owe me a thing. We’re friends” Friends. Good friends. Great friends. The more times she spoke the word the more she hated it. James told her to follow her heart and her heart led her straight to Paris.

“I hope I didn’t ruin any Valentine’s Day plans” What? So Lena had been curious to what Supergirl’s life was like outside of the cape. No one should fault her for that.

Supergirl laughed, no the only Valentine’s Day plans she had was to break a heart, she didn’t exactly want to share that information. Out of respect to Mon-El. “How about you?” She decided to test the waters, “You told Mr. Mxyzptlk that you had feelings for another?” she didn’t want to seem hopeful, “Or was that a lie to try and get out of it?”

“Oh no, that was no lie” Lena contemplated telling the girl of steel considering she had a mysterious connection to Kara, but on the other hand maybe she could tell her if she was even interested in women. “You have to promise you won’t tell a soul”

“I’m Supergirl, who am I going to tell?” Kara laughed upon seeing the stern look in Lena’s eyes, “Okay okay cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye” What was she 12?

“I’m holding you to that” Lena let out a breath, it was so much easier telling an imp about her feelings, “It’s actually Kara Danvers” When Supergirl didn’t respond right away, Lena prodded further, “...Supergirl?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m here” She shook her head, trying to snap out of her trance. Lena Luthor just admitted that she had feelings for Kara Danvers to Supergirl. Wowee. Of course she didn’t know she was admitting her feelings to Kara Danvers who IS Supergirl. Kara had just been in shock that such an amazing woman in her arms could look in her direction. “I think that’s wonderful”

“...Has she said anything to you? About me?” She asked curiously, perhaps it was the wine that was making her feel bold enough to ask. “You don’t have to answer that”

Supergirl smiled softly, “She won’t shut up about you actually” It was weird trying to talk about her own feelings through the Supergirl persona. “She admires you so much, you have no idea. I think she’s just afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way”

Lena spotted her apartment complex up ahead as they finally made their way to National City. Thank God too...she was ready to pass out after the crazy night she had. Not all of it was terrible. “Do you think you could put in a good word for me?”

“You can count on it”

**************************************************************************  
It wasn’t until the next morning when Lena received a call on her cellphone. She knew she shouldn’t of had so much wine the night before but the obnoxious imp drove her to the bottle. Besides he made it so easy to keep refilling her glass.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lena! I hope I didn’t wake you” It was Kara’s voice over the phone, Lena checked the clock, 11:00 am. Oh boy did she sleep in. “I just was calling, and uh, I don’t do this often-or like ever”

Lena wasn’t sure if she was up to hearing Kara’s infamous rambles, not without aspirin, “Kara what is it?”

“I wanted to know if you’d like to go out tonight, to dinner...like….as in a date”

The Luthor paused in her trek to the kitchen, was she hearing this correctly? “You’re asking me out on a date?”

“Heh” Lena could picture the other girl in her apartment pacing around nervously, “Yeah-is that-okay? We can get Chinese?”

Chinese with a hangover didn’t sound like a good idea, she had hours to get herself ready, “Consider it a date” Lena smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in...well...since Supergirl dropped her off last night. If only she knew a way to thank the heroine. She must have really put in a good word if Kara Danvers is calling her up the next morning.

As Lena entered her kitchen in pursuit of some coffee she noticed that there was a single bouquet of flowers in a vase. Odd that wasn’t here the other day. She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head when she read the card.

Happy Valentine’s Day- from your favorite dashing 5th dimensional imp, Mr. Mxyzptlk  
PS. You better invite me to the wedding Ms Luthor.


End file.
